


PA System, activate

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, implied fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things that should not be made public. Bedroom issues are one of them. Also, the choice of spit or swallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PA System, activate

—-

It was a seemingly normal day at Saotome Academy. It was lunch time, and Haruka had her small circle of classmates with her at their usual table. Well, almost everyone. Haruka blinked when she realised someone wasn’t there with them.

“Where’s Ittoki-kun?”

Tomochika and Natsuki looked up from their discussion about little animals, glancing around. The redhead was usually the first to be seated after getting his food, so it was pretty surprising for the small A Class group to lack their loudest member.

“Maybe the queue for curry rice was too long?” Tomochika joked, smiling as she nibbled on her straw. “Or they ran out of curry rice, and he had to find something else to eat.”

Haruka blinked again before turning to the stalls, trying to find the redhead in the crowd. “Eeh? But I don’t think they’ll run out that quickly…”

Masato surprised the other three when he answered, since he rarely spoke while he was eating. “Ittoki was here while you three were buying food, but Ichinose came by to take him somewhere else.”

“Ichinose-san? What did he want with Ittoki-kun?”

“Perhaps he had something to say to his roommate, little lamb,” Ren butted in as he left his group of fangirls to swoon at him from a distance. Masato frowned and resumed eating his melon bread, discreetly leaning away from Ren when he took a seat beside him. “He left the classroom in quite a hurry, and his face was flushed.”

Haruka immediately turned towards Ren, worry in her golden eyes. “Huh? Was he sick, Jinguuji-san?”

Shou piped in before Ren could answer, dragging a chair along to sit beside Haruka and far away from Natsuki. “He was perfectly fine this morning though! He only turned red when-“

His sentence was cut off when the PA system activated, and the whole cafeteria quietened down to listen. Everyone in the cafeteria waited for the booming voice of the headmaster, but strangely, nothing came up. Shou frowned, then shrugged. “… Must be a false alarm or something-“

He was cut short again when a soft gasp echoed in the cafeteria, silencing the murmurs that bubbled after that short period of silence. It was too high-pitched to be Shining Saotome himself (and the thought of Shining gasping was already weird), and just as the group wondered who it could be, another gasp was heard, followed by a moan and someone’s clearly distinctive whine.

\---

_“Tokiya!~ Don’t tease me!”_

_“You’re the one to talk, Otoya. Don’t think I didn’t catch your meaning.”_

_“Eeeh? But that was an innocent text!”_

_“‘Na, Tokiya, I need help with voice projection, wanna help me?’ was what you wrote.”_

_“I wasn’t think of this- Aaah, don’t lick there! I’m sensitive!”_

_\---  
_

Their reactions were immediate: Haruka, Tomochika, and Shou flushed a bright red, while Masato choked on his food, his cheeks pink. Ren’s ears were red as he coughed, but Natsuki seemed to be the only one unaffected, head tilted curiously.

“Isn’t that Otoya-kun and Tokiya-kun?”

Tomochika nodded, gently nudging Haruka whose brain seemed to have short-circuited from the exchange alone. Masato coughed, absently fingering the bread wrapper as he exchanged glances with Ren.

\---

_“Stop squirming, Otoya.”_

_“But you’re- aah, licking me **there**! No, don’t, not- TOKIYA!!”_

_\---  
_

Shou squeaked just as Otoya yelped over the PA system, hiding his face behind his hat and sinking lower in his seat. Natsuki blinked confusedly, his cheeks starting to colour. The sounds of Otoya’s moans and the rustling of clothes echoing amidst the murmurs in cafeteria made everyone’s imagination run wild, and not in the innocent way either.

\---

_“Lift your hips. I can’t get to your trousers like this.”_

_“Nngh, are we doing it here?”_

_“Did you bring any?”_

_“No? I wasn’t expecting this to happen.”_

_“Then we’ll have to cut it short.”_

_“Tokiya? What are you-“_   
_\---_

Otoya’s moans seemed even louder as the cafeteria emptied out quickly, most of the students leaving with flushed faces and the occasional nosebleed. Haruka had already fainted from the shock, and Tomochika volunteered to bring her back to their dorm to rest, leaving the four boys behind. It was either a matter of pride, or a silent game of chicken, that forced all four of them to stay in the empty cafeteria, all in various states of embarrassment and arousal. Shou had sunk lower in his seat, with only his hair visible above the table, his crimson face hidden by his hat. Ren was doing his best not to squirm, the red of his ears slowly spreading down to his neck, though his face was strangely devoid of any blush. Natsuki’s cheeks were rosy, eyes wide and mouth open slightly, possibly hearing this for the first time. And Masato, ever-stoic Masato, was busy tearing up the remains of his melon bread, his whole face a bright pink as he chewed on his bottom lip.

\---

_“Nngh, Tokiya, s-slow down! I’m not- ah! I’m not going anywhere!”_

_\---  
_

From the muffled grunt and sloppy sucking noises, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what Tokiya was doing to his roommate. Even Natsuki, innocent as he was, made a soft gasp of understanding when he realised what exactly was going on, ducking his head awkwardly.

\---

_“Slow down, Tokiya! I can’t- Aaah!”_

_\---  
_

Shou squeaked once Otoya cried out, biting the edge of his hat as his eyes grew wide. Taking a chance, he glanced at Natsuki, and squawked when the older teen suddenly went slack-jawed, eyes glazed over as his mind imploded from all the visuals he’s imagining.

“O-oi, Natsuki! Get a hold of yourself, idiot!”

Rushing over to shake Natsuki awake, Shou ignored Ren and Masato, who were doing their best to not look at each other. Masato’s twitchy fingers were itching to make something after the melon bread massacre, and Ren was fiddling with the ends of his hair, sweeping them away from his heated neck.

\---

_“Eww, Tokiya, why did you have to swallow?”_

_“…Do you see a bin or tissue anywhere?”_

_“But still, eww!”_

_“… You have to lay off the curry, Otoya. It tastes really bad.”_

_“Hidoi, Tokiya…”_

_\---  
_

Ren stopped fiddling with his hair and stared straight at Masato, around the same time the other snapped his head towards the blond, both boys’ eyes wide.

“Jinguuji, did he just…?”

“Yes, he did. He’s a brave one, that Icchi.”

By then Shou was trying to drag Natsuki back to their dorm, yelling desperately for him to wake up, and occasionally swearing at Otoya and Tokiya even though he knew they won’t hear. Masato and Ren were left in the cafeteria, and after a very awkward pause, Ren took out his cell phone to text Tokiya.

_[You do realise your blowjob for Ikki was heard by the whole cafeteria, Icchi. Next time, pick somewhere discrete and make sure there aren’t any recording devices around. - Ren]_

—-

The next day, Otoya and Tokiya were personally congratulated by Shining Saotome in front of the entire school for their excellent portrayal of a BL Drama CD, much to their embarrassment.


End file.
